


A Royal Pain - WIP

by Tsaisera



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, F/M, M/M, Mild non-con, Royal Punishment, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaisera/pseuds/Tsaisera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili had been my childhood friends in Ered Luin. As a half dwarf it was good to have them...<br/>Things changed... our relationship became much more than that. </p><p>Fili and Kili approached me with their relationship, wanted to include me.</p><p>Then our love was found, and an ancient law changed things forever..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A busy day... but just us for now

**Author's Note:**

> O.K.! Second fic on here EVAR and I'll try to put in as much as I can now...
> 
> But I am sorry it's not finished yet T-T
> 
> WARNING - Durincest.....and female OC lulz
> 
> Again I apologise, just starting out so its a little rough -_-'
> 
> Enjoy! Criticism welcome!

“What are you doing in here?”  
  
Thorin’s voice made me jump and I turned from looking at the large bed to see him standing in the doorway. His usual scowl covered his face. I courtseyed low to The King Under the Mountain and rose to meet his challenging gaze.

“I seek your nephew and heir your majesty.”  
“Well he has important issues to attend to this day. I do not expect he will be able to spare the time for you my dear.”

As he spoke he strode into Fíli’s bedroom and circled me, his steps slow and measured.

“I am aware of that my King, your other nephew told me so before he left for the forge this morn.”

I felt my bosom warm as I recalled the heated goodbye that Kíli and I had shared before he left for his work. His arms tight around my waist as he had whispered that Thorin was sure to keep his brother busy today.

Durin’s day was rapidly approaching and there were many preparations to be made before the great festival of the New Year. Thorin was standing in front of me again and I felt his eyes moving up over me. Over my heavy woollen skirts, the knotted corset, tight to pull in my waist and contain my breasts, over the pewter choker around my neck. His gaze travelled with the scrutiny of a hawk along my black, braided hair and came to rest on my own grey eyes.

“Is there something you wish me to attend to my Lord?” My voice came out not as strong as I should have liked and he cocked an eyebrow at the waver in it. “What is it that you want with my eldest nephew girl? Please, have a seat.” He gestured to the bed with a nonchalant wave. “And why is it that you wait for him in his chambers? The guards tell me that you are down here often, Kíli too. Well, his brother I can understand, the two have been inseparable since they were dwarflings.”

I bowed my head and looked at the floor, trying to hide the blush that now warmed my face. Their time together had not gone unnoticed then. “We three are drawn to each other, my Lord. We hold great companionship after all that we have been through. The peace you provided at Ered Luín gave room for our friendship to blossom. I have missed them both greatly.”

When I had my feelings under control again I looked up and was startled to see him standing immediately to my right. In my seated position he towered over me looking down with a curious expression, perhaps a hint of a smirk played at the edge of his lips.

“I hope you do not have both my nephews smitten, they will greatly need their wits about them if they are to rule in my stead one day.” He smiled then and his expression softened. The lines of worry and anger across his forehead disappeared. “Remind me of your name little one? I have seen you training with the lads a few times, your skills with a blade are admirable.”  
“Lyda, my Lord…” I bowed my head again “…at your service.” I felt a thick, calloused finger under my chin and Thorin raised my head to look at him. There was a mischievous gleam in his eye that made my smile wary.

“And of great service I’m sure you will be…” With that, he turned and left, his great black mane, streaked with silver, flowing behind him with that air of majesty that always followed the King Under the Mountain.

Kíli returned before his brother, finding me by the hearth in a chair with my book. I sighed as his rough fingers parted my hair and his lips found the back of my neck. His dark stubble tickling the soft skin, as he murmured against me; “My brother has not yet returned then?” I closed the heavy leather tome and set it on the bookshelf, relaxing into the feeling of Kíli braiding my hair.

“No, not as yet sweet Kíli. You were right in saying that Thorin would keep him away from us this day.” I inhaled and was further soothed by the smell of forge smoke, fresh pine and iron. “You have had a hard day at the forge?” Kíli walked around the chair, his dark hair and steady gait so similar to that of his Uncles. I wondered if I should mention the inquisitive visit from the King but decided against it. Thorin was merely guarding the honour of his heirs.

“It was not so bad, more tedious than difficult. You know I would rather be carving wood or stone than shaping metal. At that forge is Fíli’s place, not mine.” I nodded as he came to rest in the chair opposite me. The firelight had his eyes aglow as he looked at me, his brow furrowed with worry. “What is it Kíli? Something troubles you…” He looked at me then, with those deep brown eyes, and shook his head, his usual cheeky grin returning the soft lines in his face.

He pulled his chair closer to mine. Our thighs between each other. “’Tis nothing my sweet,” a kiss brushes my lips, “sweet” another to my jaw “Lyda…” The last word had me biting back a moan as his lips found my neck.

Next came the glorious touch of those thick, roughened fingers, worn by the years of work, play and battle. The slid around to the back of my neck, pulling me further towards his hungry lips and his tongue slipped past my teeth to dance with my own.

“Mmmh, I have missed you today little lass of mine.” He dove in again, his hands moving down my collarbone to loosen the tie of my corset. “And I can only imagine how hungry Fíli will be for you by the time his business is done.” As he undid the leather tie he continued his devlish words against my neck; “ Think sweet lass…” My corset came off and he began pulling my dress over my shoulders “…how achingly hard his cock will be for us…”

I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped me then. I twisted my fingers in Kíli’s black hair and pulled him to my now bare breast. I took up his little fantasy, feeling his own cock pressing against my thigh through his canvas trews. “Oh Kíli… how he will fuck you when he sees his baby brother’s member in my throat.” He growled deep in his throat as he pushed my skirts up and a distinct twitch made heat rush to my crotch. “Can you feel it?” My breath hitched as he took a nipple between his teeth. “Oh Lyda… I want to feel it now.”

I felt his hands move around the back of my thighs and as he stood he lifted me from the chair, pulling my legs around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard, delving into that hot chasm again. In a flurry of hot kisses and panting he put me down on the large bed. I sat on the edge looking up at him as he began untying his tunic. As soon as his hard, lithe body came into view I couldn’t resist anymore, the fire in my belly stoked by the taut muscles moving under his pale skin. I leant forward and yanked open the drawstring of his trews and pushed them down over his hips.

As his cock came free I looked up at him again. Hunger and lust had made his cheeks flush and our kissing had made his lips just as red. “Please Lyda…” his voice was husky and thick with longing. I grasped him by the base and he groaned. “Uhhhhh, I have craved your touch all day…”

I dipped my head and gave him a teasing lick and a kiss before completely taking Kíli into my mouth. He threw his head back and his fingers found their way into my hair, there was no pressure there, yet. My lips slid further down the heavy shaft and my tongue lathed over every vein and ridge, I knew every curve, every bump from memory.

As my pace increased I could feel Kíli’s hips beginning to thrust forward. Mirroring his urgency, I moved faster yet, increasing the suction I had around his cock. I moved a hand between his legs, my fingers playing across the silky skin of his balls. Kíli let out a growl at the touch and gave a tug on my hair before pulling his cock from my mouth.

I looked up at him questioningly; “What is it my Lord? What do you want?” He bent down and caught my lips once more. Kíli lifted my hips and pushed me back further on the bed, climbing on as he did so. “I want you little las.” In one fluid motion Kíli pulled off my dress and had my legs spread to either side of his knees.

I blushed as my core was revealed to him and he kissed my hot cheek with a chuckle. “Surly there is nothing to be ashamed of my dear… You are so beautiful inn your nakedness…” I gasped as a finger slid inside me. “Kíli…oh ye gods” Kíli’s trademark grin spread across his face. “Lyda, you are so warm and moist for me…”  
“Yes Kíli, you are not the only one who has been waiting all day for this.”  
“Well then, I shall not make you wait any longer.”

With that he pushed me down into the bed, holding my wrists together with one hand. I groaned as the finger inside me disappeared, then we both moaned together as Kíli guided himself into my wet entrance. “By the you tight my love…” His voice was so strained but I hardly noticed as he sheathed his whole length inside me in one fluid thrust.

Kíli drew back painfully slowly, inch by inch as his other hand held my hip. I tried bucking up against him, rolling my hips but he held me down, languidly stroking back into me. “Kíli…please…” Kíli looked down at me, then went to suckle on my left breast. “Please what Lyda?” My back arched, “Please do not tease…” My breath caught as he thrust into me again, hard. I bit my lip to hold back a scream as he began pounding into me, Kíli’s thick cock stretching me and hitting my limits with every stroke.

Kíli was panting and grunting above me his new black eyes boring into mine. “Mahal…Lyda I can’t hold on…” He released my wrists and wrapped his arms around me, I did the same and circled his waist with my legs. “Then end it with me Kíli my love.” I whispered into his ear between our moans of ecstasy. Just as the fire in my belly was about to let loose and set the both of us alight I saw a shape in the doorway and smiled.

“Cum for me Kíli, your brother is watching…” Kíli tensed and bit my shoulder. I screamed and clenched tight around Kíli. I could feel his seed inside me as he cried out and we shuddered together, bucking randomly, carving red lines across our skin.


	2. The laws of our Forefathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor changes everything... permanently.  
> Fili finally comes home...
> 
> What in Durin's name are we going to do...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys sorry for the long wait for the update but I just stared uni a couple of weeks ago and the work is already piling up >.

Kíili rolled off me and lay panting, one arm draped over my waist. Once I had recovered my breathing I sat up on my elbows and looked to the figure standing in the doorway. Fíli still hadn’t moved and I beckoned to him. “Come to bed love, I would say that Kíli has missed you almost as much as I.”

“Is that so…”

My heart skipped a beat and I froze. That was not the voice of Fíli. Kíli sat bolt upright and I watched his face drain of all colour and his eyes go wide. Never, against any foe, had I seen him this scared. The figure moved into the room and as his face was revealed in the firelight, my heart sank right to the pit of my stomach. Standing at the foot of the bed, with a face like thunder, was Thorin.

As quickly as I could, I covered myself with one of the heavy furs on the bed and crawled closer to Kíli, who was still frozen beside me. “Kíli…” I whispered, anything for an indication of what to do. “I assume, Lyda, from your lack of response, that you know you have done wrong but you know not yet why.” Thorin’s voice was strong and commanding.

I nodded numbly, not trusting what might come out of my mouth if I tried to speak. “Kíli, you will dress yourself and stand over there.” He pointed to the space to the right of the bed by the wash basin and polished glass. Kíli hung his head and moved off the bed, I touched his shoulder and he looked up at me. I gasped at the pain and worry written across his face. “Kíli…” I whispered again. His fear was infectious and I realised my hands were shaking. “Now Kíli!” Thorin’s bark made us both jump and Kíli hurried to collect our clothes and dressed himself. “Not her, just you.” Another pang of fear went through me, Thorin intended to keep me naked, why? And what crime had we committed that was so terrible to have Kíli this scared?

Once Kíli was dressed and standing aside the bed Thorin addressed us both. “You are both now involved in something far above petty affections or childhood playmates.” Thorin walked around the bed to stand about a foot away from Kíli. “Kíli, you know our laws around this subject. Would you explain to this girl what you have done?” I looked from Thorin’s stern face to Kíli’s. He looked almost on the brink of tears, but kept his chin up and began to speak;

“As decreed by our forefathers, the heirs of Durin’s line, however far from the throne, will not love, nor wed, nor lie with any until their reign is secure and their predecessor is of no use or has sailed across the sea or is lost to the Deep rock.”

At those last words his voice cracked and he hung his head again. I stared at him dumbly. “This is why you were worried earlier isn’t it?” Kíli nodded slowly. “Kíli, do you know the punishment for this crime?” Thorin looked at him. Kíli nodded again. “Speak it.”  
I held my breath.

“Death.”

I gasped again…death…Kíli’s words rang in my head. How could love be so forbidden amongst a culture that holds their kin so dear? It did help to explain some of Thorin’s solitary ways. Death…I hid my head in the fur surrounding my body and choked back a sob. The urge to run to Kíli was almost overwhelming, almost as strong as the urge to beat my hands upon Thorin’s chest and scream at him, that it couldn’t be true, to stop lying, that this sick joke wasn’t funny anymore. But I didn’t, I drew my knees up to my chest and hugged them.

When Thorin spoke again, it seemed to shake both Kíli and I from our thoughts; “However, there is one other punishment, no more permanent than death.” My eyes widened and I could see a faint glint of hope in Kíli’s when he looked up. “It is from the time of Durin when we dwarves were a little more… heathen.” A smirk came to Thorin’s face which I didn’t like one bit.

“We’ll do it.” I turned to Kíli as he spoke. “Kíli! We don’t even know what it is yet!” Thorin looked at me and cocked an eyebrow; “You would prefer the death of your lovers then Lyda? That is, I am assuming, that Fíli is involved also?” I looked from Thorin, to Kíli, to the fur on the bed. “No, of course not… Please explain this alternative…” Thorin nodded. “I thought as much. Kíli, sit on the bed.” Kíli sat just next to me so that only our hands were touching.

“The alternative punishment is the ultimate submission to your King; The submission of the flesh.” Yet again that night I felt my face go hot with a blush. There was no further explanation needed from the King. Thorin’s last words from this morning came back to me. I knew now what kind of service he wanted from me. The sound of Kíli’s voice started me from my own head; “No, Uncle, please, Fíli and I will take the punishment, spare Lyda, she has done nothing wrong and she didn’t know and –“ Thorin held up his hand as Kíli started babbling and he fell silent again. “All three of you will bear the punishment.”

Thorin took his heavy fur coat off and hung it over the back of the chair by the fireplace. I was amazed at how he could keep his expression so blank, that dark stare covered everything he looked at. Thorin turned and a shudder went through me as that stare settled on me. He began unbuckling his metal belts and placed them on the chair also. As he bent down to take off his boots Kíli shifted over to me and pulled me against his chest. His hands were shaking as he stroked my hair and whispered into the top of my head; “I’m so sorry, I should have told you about this… Oh Lyda…” I just nodded as he rocked with silent sobs.

I heard the scrape of wood on stone and turned to see Thorin moving the other chair to the left side of the bed. He stood there in his tunic, and breeches. “Kíli, sit.” Kíli gave me one last squeeze and kissed my forehead, his cheeks were damp with tears. “Be strong my love…” his voice was strained and it wrenched my heart to hear him so upset. I sat up straight again as he moved off the bed and sat in the chair.

I closed my eyes and felt the bed dip next to me. Again the smell of pine and iron filled my nose and a set of arms that felt like rods of steel wrapped around me. I flinched away from Thorin’s touch. His legs were to either side of mine and he pulled me backwards until my back was against his chest. Gods he was so warm, the heat was emanating from him through his tunic. I could feel Thorin’s wide chest like a wall of solid muscle behind me. I tried curling away from him, hugging my legs tighter but Thorin’s large hands gripped my arms and pried them away.

“The more you struggle little one…the worse for you this will be.” Thorin let my arms go and pulled the furs away from my body. I looked over at Kíli and saw his knuckles going white from gripping the arm of the chair. I tried to get his attention to tell him not to look but he was glaring at Thorin like he was ready to rip his throat out. I felt one of Thorin’s giant paws slide across my ribcage and over my belly, his fingers were calloused and pressed against my skin like fine sandpaper. More fingers pulled the hair away from the back of my neck but it wasn’t the same gesture that Kíli had done. It was more urgent, rougher, like Thorin had to know what I tasted like before he tucked into me.

Thorin’s lips were just about to touch my neck when I heard a heavy clang of metal hitting stone and a gasp. My eyes flew open to see Fíli standing in the doorway. The noise had been Fíli’s tool bag hitting the floor. Kíli got up immediately and went to his brother. “Fíli, turn away… Uncle knows…”  
“And this is to be our punishment?” Fíli was stunned, his blue eyes were wide and his face pale. I could only look at him with pleading eyes, still too scared to say anything. Suddenly Fíli lunged towards us, murderous intent in his eyes. Thorin’s hand came up and wrapped around my neck and I heard Kíli shout over the blood pounding in my ears “No brother!” Kíli had his arms around Fíli’s waist and was doing his best to restrain him. Kíli was crying again as he tried to calm Fíli; “It is this…or death Fíli…There is nothing we can do.” Fíli sagged and his knees buckled, his face fell.

I gasped and took a deep breath as Thorin released the hold on my neck. “Fíli, you know what you have done, as the eldest you could have protected them from this.” Fíli looked at me with watery eyes. “I’m sorry Lyda…” I just nodded and tried to smile for my two lovers. I could not hold it for long though as Thorin’s fingers harshly pinched and rolled a nipple between the fingers of one hand. His lips found my most sensitive spot on my neck, just below my ear and I whimpered.

Fíli flinched and Kíli knelt next to him, offering his older brother what little comfort he could. Next, Thorin’s rough hand went between my thighs, again, I recoiled as a finger ran down the slit of my entrance. Thorin’s arms tightened around me and he bit down hard on my shoulder, his teeth drew blood and I cried out. The mark would be there for all to see. “Hush now! I will try to make this pleasurable for you but if you resist me much more it will be far from that.”

I conceded and went limp in his arms. “Good” he mouthed against my skin. Thorin toyed with my entrance, teasing the folds apart to find that tiny bundle of nerves. When he rubbed small circles around it with the tip of his finger I whimpered despite myself and Thorin grunted his approval next to my ear. I shuddered as the sound rumbled through his chest and my skin raised in gooseflesh. He continued his minstrations making me cry out “Thorin… Ah please… stop” He finally relented and I could not help but moan as he slid a thick finger inside me. “You are still so slick little one… Could it be you are enjoying this?” I blushed again and tried to hide my face in my shoulder.

Thorin slowly began to move that finger against the roof of my centre and heat grew in my belly. I could feel him grinding his hips and my eyes went wide with fear at the size of his arousal. I squirmed to try and get away from him but it only served to push his finger deeper inside me. Aluë, I hated the way my own body was betraying me, Fíli and Kíli too. I looked over to them, they were both still kneeling on the floor. Kíli was wrapped in Fíli’s arms with his head buried in his shoulder. Fíli was looking over Kíli, watching Thorin’s every move.

“Fíli, come here.” Thorin’s voice was husky and laden with dark lust. Fíli stood up, gently seating Kíli back in the chair and kissing his forehead. “Lyda, lie on your belly facing me and lift your hips. Fíli, strip then get behind her.” Thorin’s finger slid out of me and I did as I was told, doing my best not to loose sight of Fíli or look at Thorin. Fíli gave me a weak, almost-grin as if to say everything was going to be alright and I smiled back, blinking away tears.

When I had turned and Fíli kneeled behind me naked, Thorin’s hands went to his breeches and undid the drawstring. My mouth gaped open, Thorin’s cock was huge. It was thicker and longer than either Fíli or Kíli. How could he possibly expect me to do anything with it? I could do nothing but stare as it bobbed in front of my face.

Thorin took my right hand from next to my head and wrapped it around the shaft under his large one. My fingers would not reach all the way around and that scared me even more. “I trust you know how to service her with your mouth, Fíli?  
Thorin all but growled as he moved my hand up and down his throbbing shaft. “Aye my Lord, I do. You wish me to do so?” I saw Thorin nod out of the corner of my eye.

Fíli’s hand settled on my hips and pulled them a little higher as he crouched between my legs. The first familiar touch of his lips sent a shiver through me and I allowed myself a small whimper. Thorin was staring at me, no doubt enjoying the expression of anticipation on my face. Thorin let go of my hand and I pumped his cock on my own, squeezing to elicit a groan from him. Perhaps Thorin had been right, was I beginning to enjoy this sick torture?

In no time Fíli was licking into me with zeal, his braids tickling my thighs. I was a bucking, whimpering mess before Thorin knotted his fingers in my hair and pulled my mouth to his large erection. The fear came back to me again as he pushed the head of his cock between my lips, urging me to open up to him. And I had no choice but to open up. His wide girth stretched my mouth in a way it hadn’t had to before. Slowly and thankfully he pushed my head down his shaft stretching me wider still to accommodate him. Fíli chose that moment to push two fingers inside me and I moaned around Thorin’s cock. Thorin’s fingers knotted tighter in my hair and he grunted when the vibrations travelled.

In an attempt to block the pleasure from my mind I though of Kíli and prayed to Mahal that he was not watching. That he could not see me like this, taken like a whore by Fíli and somebody other than him. I tilted my head to look at him and was pleasantly surprised to see his eyes lidded with lust and his hand palming his arousal through his breeches.

So I was not alone in enjoying our punishment. Thorin must have noticed my distraction. “Kíli, do not cover yourself if you are going to enjoy this as much as your sweet Lyda.” Kíli nodded and removed his clothes once again, blushing at being caught. Fíli stopped his playing and arched his body over mind. “Is it true Lyda? Are you enjoying this?” I looked up to Thorin and he gave a slight nod of approval and pulled his cock from my mouth. “I cannot lie to you Fíli my love, my body betrays me, I cannot help but feel pleasure…”

Fíli opened his mouth to say something but Thorin interrupted; “Well then allow me to remind you all that this is a punishment. Kíli come here. Fíli, Lyda, you will sit and watch.” Thorin pulled away from me and Fíli’s arms wrapped around my waist to pull me back into his lap where we sat at the end of the bed. I could feel the heat of his cock against my lower back, he loved this just as much. Though I could tell from the way his hands were shaking that Thorin’s words worried Fíli. I rested my head on his shoulder. “Do not fear my love, he will not damage his nephew.” I whispered to him.

Thorin was stripping down on the bed in front of us. First his shirt, revealing that huge barrel chest covered in black hair that trailed down the middle of rippling muscled abdominals. Next he lifted his hips to slide off his trousers, Kíli was on the bed next to him now and I watched him gape as he saw Thorin’s cock up close. “Turn and present yourself to your King.” We looked on as Kíli slowly turned on his hands and knees then tentatively spread himself for his Uncle. Thorin hummed as Kíli’s puckered entrance was shown to him.

.

He ran his hands over Kíli's behind and I saw Kíli shudder at the touch, his fingers bunching in the furs under him. Thorin put two fingers to Kíli's mouth; "Suck." Again, Kíli obeyed quickly opening his mouth and taking Thorin's fingers deep in his throat, nearly gagging, to make them slick with his saliva. Once Thorin deemed them slick enough he pulled them from Kíli's lips with a lewd pop, a single string of saliva briefly bridging his lips and Thorin's fingers. Thorin leaned over him and roughly took Kíli in a harsh kiss as he pushed one finger inside him.

I watched Kíli flinch and his eyes scrunch shut as Thorin worked first one finger then the second into him. I had seen Fíli preparing him several times and knew it took far longer than that for Kíli to enjoy it but Thorin broke the kiss, leaving poor Kíli flushed and panting and plunged his fingers deeper, in and out they went. Kíli let out a sound that made my heart sink when Thorin pushed in a third thick finger, Fíli's arms tightening around me with the same anxiety. I went to hide in Fíli's shoulder but Thorin had seen; "You will watch this Lyda, how else will you learn the cost of what you have?" I nodded and turned in Fíli's lap to watch again.

Just in time to see Thorin pull out his thick digits and line himself up to Kíli's entrance, but he paused, as if having a sudden thought. His angered expression softened somewhat and he spoke to all of us, looking down at Kíli's hung head and hunched shoulders, his knuckles white with the force of gripping the furs, prepared for the hot burn that would come with Thorin's penetration. "Submission this should be, pain it should not." He released his grip on Kíli's hips and Kíli slumped to the bed. "Fíli, come and give your brother the pleasure I cannot. Lyda, I know that this," he gestured to his crotch "will give you more pleasure than pain." He patted the bed next to him and I nodded "If it is your wish my King..."

Fíli moved quickly to Kíli, folding him into his arms and kissing him lovingly, checking that his brother was unhurt. I crawled up beside Thorin and he told me gently to lay on my side, facing the boys, he would do the rest, so I lay on top of the furs while Thorin shifted around behind me. Fíli had Kíli on his back now, kissing his neck and worshipping Kíli's body with his fingers. I tried for a small smile when they both looked at me and mouthed 'we love you'. I jumped a little when Thorin's fingers stroked down my back, following the curve of my spine, heat rushed back to the folds between my legs as his other hand cupped me gently. "Open for me Lyda..." His whisper was harsh in my ear and his breaths labored. When I felt his hardness against the inside of my thigh I looked at Fíli, he must have felt my gaze for he broke the deep kiss he shared with a moaning Kíli to meet my look.

Fíli's eyes were lidded in lust and his smile easy, those wonderful dimples beneath his braided mustache letting me know that everything was okay, that I could relax. I breathed in and caught that wonderful smell of hot iron and the deep dark, I opened my legs for Thorin and pressed my naked body against his, that amazing heat rolling from the King and through me. The sensation of his cock throbbing against my entrance sent a shudder across my body and I held my breath, the push of penetration came and I gripped Thorin's large hand in one of mine squeezing tight. He paused at the movement and leant forward to nuzzle my neck, his beard tickling and scratching my skin, "Do you want this Lyda?"

As if the wetness between my thighs didn't answer Throin's questions I squeezed his hand again before rolling my hips back into him, turning my head to seek those firm lips as I did. That was all the confirmation Thorin needed and he groaned, thrust forward and all at once was inside me. I gasped then whimpered, feeling his engorged erection stretching and filling me, Thorin's arms squeezed me tight to him, slowly pushing himself further in. "Gods you are tight..." His growl in my ear made me whimper and I nudged his leg urging him to move.

Ever so gently Thorin began to thrust his hips against me, the friction instantly bringing with it waves of pleasure that went straight to my core. "Mahal, Thorin, you are bigger than I thought..." Another growl and he fed me the last of his huge cock making me cry out when I felt him pushing at my limits. With each roll of his hips his cock filled me, again and again Thorin pumped into me. I felt his right hand come up to my hair and began toying with the braids through it. His lips found my neck again, kissing, licking and nibbling the moans from me, there was the pleasure coiling in my belly again, I was amazed that the King could bring me so much joy in the bed.

On the bed next to us I could hear Kíli's panting and see Fíli slowly thrusting in and out of him, following the same steady pace that Thorin maintained into me. Kíli's head was leant back on the furs, he was watching us, the thought made me smile and blush all at once. "Thorin..nnnhh.. I think we are not the only one's watching..." Thorin paused and I twitched at the lack of movement. I felt him looking over my shoulder and his quiet chuckle at Kíli and Fíli's eyes glued on us. Thorin's right arm shifted and his left pushed me flat onto my back, both his legs went between my own, pushing my legs apart. "Well then, sweet Lyda, we should give the boys something to watch". With his last words he pushed back inside me, the new angle of his cock made me moan long and loud.

The boys echoed that moan and Kíli's back arched as Fíli hit his prostate. Thorin returned to the slow pace, pinning my wrists to the bed when I tried to pull his hips into me. "Please Thorin... Please..." I looked up at The King Under The Mountain and thrust my hips up trying to take his whole length into me again. "What do you want Lyda?" I was surprised to hear Fíli's question, expecting it to come from Thorin. I waited under the King and tried to hide my face when his pace slowed to an agonising tease of flesh.

"Fíli!" Kíli's cry was a blatant sign that Fíli had done exactly the same thing. "No, Fíli is right... tell us what it is you want. You are still under punishment, we do not have to give you anything..." Thorin's eyes smouldered as he smirked at me, lazily dragging his cock completely from me. Kíli and I whimpered at the loss. "D-... Deeper..." my voice was barely above a whisper, I was so ashamed to have to tell my King such a thing while my wanton body dripped arousal under his powerful body. "What was that? Kíli you speak up too, I heard neither of you." Fíli was adopting Thorin's command, his voice made my skin tingle with the promise behind it. "Deeper, please Thorin, push deeper!" I said as loudly as I dared, it was quickly followed by Kíli begging Fíli to first fill him again and then to push harder, "And faster Fíli, please faster... I am aching for you..."

Still Thorin teased me, his cock just dipping in a few inches before he withdrew again. "Fíli!!" Kíli nearly shouted with frustration then our cries came together as the two older dwarves filled us. My back arched off the bed as Thorin began pounding into me at a brutal pace, his huge cock slamming right in to the hilt with every thrust. His head dropped to my neck as his pants became faster, shallower. "Does it feel good halfling?" I whimpered as his voice filled my head with hazy lust; "Do you like having your King inside you? Will you submit your flesh to me?" It was all I could do to let my head fall back, shut my eyes and moan out a 'yes' into the hot skin of his shoulder.


	3. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our punishment continues...  
> Is it really punishment anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry so sorry for taking so long! This next chapter is completely off the top of my head, there was no pre-writing or anything so apologies if its a bit weird..
> 
> please if you have any suggestions let me know!
> 
>  ...
> 
> Man I am so uninspired right now >.

I was so close to the edge now and clearly my words had sparked something inside Fíli because Kíli was no longer just moaning. The noises coming from his mouth were just one long chain of 'please' 'more' and 'close'. Fíli was driving into him in earnest and the sounds of skin-on-skin and desperate love making were filling my ears, ever nudging me nearer to the climax I was trying not to beg Thorin for. Thorin was grunting with every thrust into me, his cock throbbing inside my slick hole and his fingers roughly digging into my wrists. No doubt there would be bruises there tomorrow.

To my own surprise I noticed I didn't care, I would not mind in the slightest letting the world know I had shared my love with the King, and with three, quick, deep thrusts I snapped, shattering completely around Thorin, "Oh Gods! Thorin!" I nearly screamed as I bucked and writhed under him clenching and arching into his hard body.


End file.
